seven guys and a girl
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: what happens when Kain and his sons are living with a 17 year old human girl?chapter 16 now up!^_^please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own legacy of kain or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter one: how it all started.  
  
I walked in to my house after a terribly long day at school. I walked in to see my beautiful living room to my two bedroom house completely disasterized. It looked like a tornado hit it but I knew it was worse than that. It was the work of the seven vampires I lived with. I went around picking up the mess. I sighed as I looked at each item I picked up.  
  
"Oh Dumah how I love how you leave your weights lying around. Oh and Turel mustn't forget your spell books. Zephon and."I said as I picked up a Penthouse magazine.  
  
"your degrading magazines..Melchiah and your action movies." I said as I put all of the stuff away.  
  
I looked over and seen books on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh and Rahab with your books.I'd question if you didn't have books scattered around."I said as I put the books where they belonged.  
  
I looked around and surprisingly Raziel and Kain didn't have a mess.  
  
"Those two are the only clean ones in this house."I mumbled as I heard yelling coming from my room.  
  
I sighed. It was only a few months ago that I lived by myself in this house. Now I had seven roomates. I sometimes doubt my own sanity. About three months ago I was walking home and when I got there boom! There they were. Kain had explained to me that somehow their homes were destroyed by the Sarafan. Which left me to question how the hell they got there but I thought nothing more of it and I offered for them to live with me. I slowly walked towards my room fearing what I was about to enter. I opened the door and as usual someone was fighting over the Playstation two I owned. This time it was Dumah and Kain fighting over who was going to play Metal Gear. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Melchiah was on my computer surfing the internet, Rahab was reading as usual, Turel was urging on Dumah and Kain to fight, Zephon was sitting at my desk drawing violent pictures. Raziel.I didn't see Raziel any where.  
  
"Hi guys.."I said hoping to get an answer.  
  
Of course I didn't.  
  
"Hello Jennifer dear. How was school?"I heard one of them ask.  
  
I turned and seen Raziel sitting in my swivel chair that went to my computer desk. Thank goodness I had two of them or else there would be a fight over that. I smiled at Raziel even though he scared the shit out of me.  
  
"Tiring.school was very tiring as usual."I said forcing a smile.  
  
Raziel smiled back at me.  
  
"Well now you can relax. You're home now."Raziel said softly.  
  
Raziel was the most caring out of all of them. I couldn't help but think how attractive he was sitting in that chair looking at me. His stringy black hair, his high facial structure, his golden eyes and the way he would look at me. I quickly shifted my thoughts. I had only had a few boyfriends as a teenager. I knew damn well that there could be no kind of relationship between me and Raziel..especially when there was 6 other guys in the house.  
  
I looked around and I seen the sun going down. I knew the boys would leave here soon to go get something to eat. I sat down on the bed and watched Dumah and Kain fight. Kain had done warned his sons that no one should feed off of me because lucky me a human who has vampire roommates. I pulled out my homework and started to work on it.  
  
"Three pages of algebra and a six page report on how different molecules come together..well I must say that it has been decided.homework is my eternal damnation! I'll never be free of it! I might want to start bowing down to my teachers and ask for mercy."I said sarcastically.  
  
Rahab looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Come on..I'll help you with your homework."Rahab said as he grabbed my books and headed to the kitchen.  
  
I sighed and followed. If I wanted any of them to help me it was Rahab. For I found out he was the scholar. I sat down and opened my algebra book reluctantly. 


	2. rahab to the rescue!

Disclaimer:Again I do not own legacy of kain or its characters  
  
Rahab and I sat at my kitchen table working on my algebra. But I found my mind wondering off to thoughts of Raziel. I tried so hard to concentrate on my algebra homework. Rahab and I had become close friends over the three months they had been staying. I knew Kain before they moved in and that's why he asked me if they could move in. Rahab was like my best friend. I confided in him a lot of the time. So he knew when I had something on my mind but he respected me enough not to read my mind. Now I can't say that about the others but Rahab was different than his brothers. Rahab was more like Raziel than any of them. Rahab had quit looking at my algebra book and he was watching me.  
  
"You know Jen, you really need to work on hiding that you have your mind stuck on something."Rahab said.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"You know me too well Rahab. But there's nothing on my mind."I said trying to cover it up.  
  
Rahab gave me a yeah right look.  
  
"Jennifer.don't lie. It doesn't suit you."Rahab said as he shot me his famous tell me look.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I'll tell you later ok?"I said as I tried to work on my homework.  
  
Just then Zephon and Melchiah came in screaming at each other with Turel trying to keep them from fistfighting in my living room.  
  
"You are weak Melchiah! You can't even beat me in a video game!"Zephon taunted at him.  
  
"Well just because I don't cheat like you."Melchiah shot back at him.  
  
Zephon hissed at Melchiah and Melchiah stepped back. Turel was trying to hold Zephon back from Melchiah but was doing a horrible job of it. Zephon was about to rip his brother to shreds when Rahab stood up.  
  
"Zephon! That is enough. Leave Melchiah alone."Rahab said very calmly.  
  
He never talked that calmly unless he was angry. Zephon backed off and he stormed away.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat.."Zephon said angerly as he stormed out of the house.  
  
Kain walked in and turned on the tv. I threw my pencil across the table and held my head. I was developing a headache from the constant yelling and fighting that I endured living with the vampires. I looked up and I didn't see Raziel. I assumed that he went out to kill some innocent teenage girl. Turel looked over at Rahab. Rahab looked over at me.  
  
"Come on. Lets go for a peaceful walk."Rahab urged me.  
  
I sighed and nodded as I stood up. Rahab and I left the house and started to walk down the street. I was still getting used to the vampires wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Rahab kept his long black hair tightly pulled back in a ponytail which covered his elf like ears pretty well. I was still in my school clothes which was a pair of jeans and a tight blue shirt.  
  
"So tell me what's on your mind Jen."Rahab said as we walked.  
  
I breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the night air.  
  
"You know you don't have to worry about the others listening in right?"Rahab asssured me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I don't know anymore..Have you ever liked someone? I mean so much you would consider a relationship with them?"I asked.  
  
Rahab looked at me for a moment in thought.  
  
"No..not really. Raziel and Zephon always come to me when they want to sweep a girl off their feet. They are the ladies men but when it comes to poetry or something romantic they run to me for help. But I myself have never had any feelings towards a girl."Rahab said.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"so do you like someone?"Rahab asked.  
  
"No..well yes. But I'm not sure if he likes me in that way. And I'm a little bit scared to try a relationship with him. For one it probably wouldn't work out."I said quietly.  
  
Rahab nodded.  
  
"completely understandable. But if this person is who I'm thinking of if he likes you he will let it be known."Rahab paused before he went on.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure he has.."Rahab said quietly.  
  
I looked at him. Curosity was starting to eat at me.  
  
"How?"I asked.  
  
"all I will say is he has let it be known..but enough of that. I'll buy you something to eat. While of course I grab me a little something."Rahab said with a devilish grin.  
  
I smiled and nodded in agreement determinded not to think anymore of Raziel for tonight. 


	3. raziel's plan

Disclaimer:No I don't own legacy of kain or raziel or any of his brothers.  
  
Rahab had me wait in Mcdonald's while he went to go get his "dinner." He had seen a pretty teenager pass by that kept giving him weird looks. If I didn't know who Rahab was I'd give him weird looks too. A few minutes later he walked in but he had a devilish grin on his face. I laughed knowing why he was smiling. Rahab read my mind and ordered for me. Rahab was very sweet like Raziel. Those two were so much alike that you'd think they were twins. Rahab came back with my food and he smiled at me.  
  
"20 piece chicken meal with a large fry and a coke. Oh mustin't forget the honey mustard."He said as he held up the packets of the sauce.  
  
I laughed at him and he smiled. He knew how to get me into a better mood quickly. I started eating and he just watched me with curosity.  
  
"what?"I asked as I ate.  
  
"I don't know how you keep such a slim figure with that appitite of yours."Rahab laughed.  
  
I looked at him and smiled giving him a smart ass attitude.  
  
"Well I guess it's a girl thing. Its my little secret for me to know and you never to find out. I wouldn't want to give away all of my secrets now."I said with a smile.  
  
Rahab just shook his head.  
  
"I'll never understand you women. But theres somethings that only men know."he shot back playfully.  
  
I glared at him in mock anger.  
  
"Oh really? You name one thing that men do that women don't know about?"I shot back at him as I shoved a fry in my mouth.  
  
Rahab laughed.  
  
"I don't know about human males.but I know that vampire males.like to play hard to get.take that as a hint."Rahab said with a look in his eye that said I would know who he was talking about.  
  
I stopped almost dead in my meal and looked at him.  
  
"You know don't you? You know who I like.."I said as I shot him a threatening look.  
  
I knew he wouldn't tell anyone though.  
  
"Of course I knew. You don't hide it very well. I seen how you were looking at my brother in the bedroom earliear. I'm not as stupid as I look. But if you're worried about the others finding out don't worry. Its safe with me. it'll be our little secret now won't it?"Rahab said as he looked at me to insure his silence.  
  
I looked at him and nodded.  
  
"it better stay between us."I said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I've seen you on your time of the month as you like to call it. I think I want to keep my head out of the sunlight.so of course I won't tell."Rahab said with a smile.  
  
Raziel had returned and he seen everyone was gone except for Kain.  
  
"where is everyone?"Raziel asked as he sat down in my rocker across from the couch.  
  
"The boys went to go get something to snack on and Rahab and Jennifer went for a walk. I'm sure he's getting something to eat as well. You're not jealous are you Raziel?"Kain said smoothly.  
  
Raziel shot him the deadliest look he could pull off.  
  
"Why would I be Kain?"Raziel hissed quietly.  
  
Kain laughed softly.  
  
"No need to get defensive. Besides you know not to try to hide anything from me. I find out anyway. But rest assured. Noone else knows."Kain said as he turned off the tv.  
  
Raziel looked around.  
  
"Her birthday is in two days. Maybe we should do something for her."Raziel said quietly.  
  
Kain looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Funny I was thinking the same thing. But I'm horrible with celebrating stuff. You of all people know this. And its not in my nature to celebrate a human's birthday. I usually could care less."Kain said as he was deep in thought.  
  
"Yes but Kain the girl put aside her life to let us live with her. If it wasn't for her we would still be out in the rain thinking of ways to torturous ways to kill the sarafan for them burning our homes. The least we could do is celebrate her birthday Kain."Raziel said softly.  
  
"Yes I know this Raziel.that's why you are going to think of something with your brothers. When they get back you will discuss the subject with them and see what they suggest. Whatever you decide on then I will help out. Oh and Raziel.your brother Dumah was very lucky he kept his life today. Keep him in line from now on."Kain said.  
  
Raziel smirked and stood up.  
  
"I'll try but you know how Dumah is."Raziel said as he walked into my room.  
  
Kain smiled for the first time in centuries as Raziel walked out.  
  
"its about time Raziel found a girl that could straighten him up."Kain said as he walked out of the house. 


	4. Raziel's plan part 2

Disclaimer: as before I don't own Legacy of kain or any of the characters. And this is my first fanfic that I've actually posted so be gentle ^_^  
  
Once we got home all of the others were home as well. I seen it was about one in the morning and I knew I was too tired to finish my homework. I plopped down on the couch and watched the boys play some video game. I was really too tired to care. I seen Raziel sitting in my rocker out of the corner of my eye. I tried to keep my attention on the tv until I fell asleep on the couch.  
  
After about an hour Raziel looked over and seen I was asleep on the couch. He smiled and stood up. Rahab looked over and seen Raziel pick me up in his arms. Rahab gave a smile in his mind to keep his brothers from knowing what he thinking. Raziel glanced over to Turel and Zephon and shot them a turn it down look as he carefully made his way to my room. Turel immedately turned it down when he seen Raziel carry me into my bedroom.  
  
Raziel gently laid me down careful not to wake me and pulled the covers up on me. He glanced over at my clock that said it was a Thursday morning. He set my alarm for me knowing I had to be at school at eight in the morning. I turned over on my side and Raziel thought he had woken me up for a moment but then he seen I was still asleep and he quietly walked out.  
  
He closed my door behind him quietly and looked at his brothers. I had a downstairs room that I had used as my basement before the vampires moved in. Now it was a gaming room for when I was in bed. Rahab looked at Raziel and he seen a look in his eyes that was never there before. Rahab couldn't explain it but he knew it had something to do with me.  
  
"Everybody get downstairs now."Raziel said in a very serious tone.  
  
Zephon paused the game and saved then he turned it off ready to unhook it when Raziel stopped him.  
  
"Leave the Playstation. We have something to discuss.."Raziel said calmly.  
  
Melchiah looked over at Turel and Turel shrugged his shoulders. One by one they went downstairs. Raziel was the last to go downstairs and he shut the basement door so noone else could hear them.  
  
"Ok Raziel, we are all here so what is this discussion about?"Dumah asked as he picked something off of his fangs with his claw.  
  
Raziel sat down at the table downstairs and put his feet on the table proping them.  
  
"Jennifer's birthday is Saturday. She has been good to us.better than any other human we know. So we are going to decide on what to do for her birthday to show her we appreicate what she has done for us."Raziel said. Zephon looked at Raziel strangely.  
  
"this isn't like you Raziel. What does kain say about all of this?"Zephon asked.  
  
"Kain said for us to decide and he would then help out. But we are not leaving this basement until we have decided on something and that we all know our roles in it."Raziel said as he sat back in the chair. Turel nodded.  
  
"Raziel is right guys. Jennifer has been extremely good to us. She did give us a roof over our heads and she did buy us all new clothes so we would fit in. its only right if we do this and it has to be something from all of us."Turel said. Dumah looked around.  
  
"yeah but like what? What the hell would a human female like her like? If she was vampire I would send her a virgin but she's not a vampire so I'm clueless."Dumah said as he crossed his arms. Raziel looked over at Rahab.  
  
"Rahab, you're our hopeless romantic over there. What would be a good gift for Jennifer?"Raziel asked. Rahab laughed slightly.  
  
"Well any girl loves jewelery. Vampire or human. But it has to have more meaning than just that."Rahab said. Melchiah straightened up with an idea.  
  
"hey I've got an idea.Jennifer works so hard on cleaning our messes up around the house when she gets home. And then she slaves herself in the kitchen for us warming blood that we've stored. How about we clean the house for her and then we cook her a meal?"Melchiah suggested. Zephon smiled as sat up.  
  
"yeah, yeah like we decorate the house too."Zephon suggested with it. Rahab smiled as well.  
  
"She hasn't had a day where she hasn't done anything since we lived here. If we do this it has to be totally awesome."Rahab said. Raziel smiled at his brothers.  
  
"She deserves no less than elegant. And I will see to it that she will live in elegantence for one night. Now..about roles.Melchiah said something about cooking her a meal as well? I don't know about you guys but I have never cooked human food."Raziel said.  
  
Turel looked deep in thought for a moment.  
  
"Jennifer told me once when she was cooking some soup that cooking is much like magic. Like conjuring up a spell. We all know that I'm the best when it comes to magic. So how about I try this cooking thing..as long as I have a book to follow then I should be fine."Turel said.  
  
"Hey I've got the books.Jennifer gave them to me. she calls them cookbooks."Rahab said happily.  
  
"Ok then Turel will do the cooking. Rahab since water doesn't hurt you you'll clean up the kitchen after the cooking is done. Dumah and Zephon you two will be cleaning up the house. All Rahab has to do is load the dishwasher really so Rahab you will also be our distraction. You will have to keep Jennifer occupied until we're finished. I'll work on decorations and Melchiah."Raziel thought a moment about his baby brother.  
  
"Melchiah you will help Turel cook. And I have the perfect thing for Kain to do so I guess that means we are all set."Raziel said as he straightened up.  
  
Rahab had an idea hit him as fast as lightening. He thought about our earliear conversation.  
  
"Um..Raziel?"Rahab asked nerveiously. Raziel looked over at Rahab.  
  
"Jennifer will be turning 18 on her birthday and according to human tradition the 18th birthday means that they have entered adult hood. It would probably mean more to Jennifer if you were to accompany her.."Rahab was trying to find the words to tell his oldest brother without telling that I liked him. Turel caught on and smiled.  
  
"What he is trying to say is that maybe you should make it more like a date between just you and Jennifer."Turel said to help Rahab out.  
  
"Thanks."Rahab said.  
  
Raziel looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I'll think about it. But for right now its decided and now you can go get the playstation."Raziel said with a smile.  
  
Zephon ran upstairs and grabbed the playstation. 


	5. school troubles

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to do this but I don't want eidos or crystal dynamics to sue me for trying to steal Raziel and kain and all of the others. None of them belong to me.  
  
I woke up with my alarm blaring. I hit my alarm and I seen what time it was. I thought I was dreaming at first. But then my eyes focused and I seen it was 7:30.  
  
"Oh shit!"I screamed as I bolted up out of bed and started striping off my clothes  
  
. I had got my skin tight jeans on when Raziel and Rahab walked in to the bedroom. They obivisously thought I had already left by the way they looked at me. I was in my jeans and I didn't have a shirt on. I had only my black sports bra on. I usually wore my sports bras for gym but I was in too much of a rush to change it or be modest for that matter. Rahab turned his head quickly when he seen me.  
  
"OH SHIT! I am soo sorry."Rahab said apolgetically  
  
. Raziel had to peel his eyes away.  
  
"I thought you were already at school?"Rahab asked.  
  
"I overslept. I must have slept through my alarm."I said as I found a skin tight black tank top with a flannel long sleeve shirt to go over it.  
  
I pulled on my tanktop and tucked into my jeans and quickly buckled them back. I quickly grabbed my brush and started to brush through my long sliky chocolate brown hair. Then I quickly brushed my teeth. I hadn't even noticed the way Raziel was looking at me until I looked in the mirror. He had been looking me up and down the whole time while poor Rahab tried to cover up his blushing.  
  
"Like what you see?"I asked as I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth.  
  
"oh most defenitely."Raziel said in an admiring way.  
  
I didn't realize it but I was flirting with him and he was flirting back. I then realized that I didn't get my homework done.  
  
"Oh fuck me up a hill."I yelled in a panic as I ran into the kitchen.  
  
Raziel just smiled as I ran out.  
  
"That can easily be arranged."Raziel said as Rahab looked at him in a teasing manner.  
  
"She wasn't offering Raziel."Rahab laughed at him.  
  
Raziel looked at him amused.  
  
"After seeing those clothes do her body justice. I'd sure take her up on that offer."Raziel said as he walked out of the bedroom. I ran in to the kitchen to see my homework neatly on the table. I walked over and seen it was done. I smiled as I grabbed my books and grabbed a ponytail holder off of the table.  
  
"Turel I owe you one."I said under my breath.  
  
Rahab handed me the flannel I picked out and I threw it on as I was walking out the door.  
  
"Bye guys I'll be home at the normal time."I said as I shut the door and ran out to the car.  
  
"Well that was interesting."Rahab said as he laughed.  
  
Raziel grabbed the playstation and him and Rahab walked into my room. Rahab couldn't help but laugh when he seen that Raziel was intentionally covering "something" with a game case.  
  
"What's so funny?"Raziel shot at him.  
  
Rahab burst into laughter.  
  
"It looks like my older brother does have a weakness. And her name is Jennifer.."Rahab teased. Raziel picked up some clothes that were on the floor and playfully threw them at Rahab.  
  
When I got to school I was unbelievably late. I was cussing under my breath as I walked through the halls hoping that the principal wouldn't catch me. Just as I turned the corner I ran into my principal. He gave me a stern face as I smiled slightly.  
  
"Well hello Miss Valentine. This is the third time in two weeks that you have been late. Follow me into my office."he said.  
  
I emerged out of the principal's office a half an hour later with him still lecturing me on that this was my last year of school and not to pretty much fuck it up. I walked to my second hour class because I missed my first hour which was Music for life and living which I hated with a passion anyway. The bell had just rang when I got to my algebra class. Students were getting out of their first hour classes and I sat down in my desk. I started to put my make up on being I didn't have time to put it on at the house. I didn't see my best friend walk in until I seen her blonde hair in my face.  
  
"You missed it. Darien McAlster made a complete ass of himself in first hour."She said with a smile.  
  
I looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Damn the good stuff always happens when I'm gone. I had a lovely conversation with Mr. Johnston. I slept threw my alarm and I'm scarred for the rest of the year."I said sarcastically.  
  
My friend sat down next to me and laughed. I looked over at her and seen she had hickeys up and down her neck.  
  
"I see you had fun last night. Have you been a bad girl Nerissa?"I asked in a teasing manner.  
  
"oh hell yeah I've been bad. I didn't hear any compaints from Jason though."She said with a devilish grin.  
  
I laughed at her and got out my homework. It was even in my writing.  
  
"Damn Turel you're good."I said to myself.  
  
Just then as if I didn't have enough problems Darien McAlster walks in and leans against my desk to get me to look at him. All of the other girls went goo goo gah gah over him because he was the football team captain and those baby blue eyes with his short brown hair. But he had been hounding me since the beginning of the year to get me to go out with him.  
  
"Well hello there gorgeous. You know you really don't need all of that shit on your pretty face."he said in sly way.  
  
I had my compact open and I snapped it in his face.  
  
"I wear because hopefully I'll make myself look so ugly that assholes like you will leave me alone."I said in a smart ass tone.  
  
He just smiled at me.  
  
"You could never make yourself look ugly. You wouldn't be seeing another man behind my back would you?"he asked innocently  
  
. I snarled at him in disgust.  
  
"I don't belong to you Darien so get off of your ego trip."I snapped as he went to sit down. During algebra class I thought back to when Raziel was looking me up and down.  
  
"god..that boy turns me on. Now if only he would look at me like that more often. Life would be good."I said to myself.  
  
Before I knew it it was lunchtime. Nerissa came to sit by me. She seen that I was daydreaming about something.  
  
"I haven't seen that faraway look in your eyes since 10th grade."Nerissa said as she sat down.  
  
I looked over at her.  
  
"Are you thinking about a guy?"Nerissa teased.  
  
"Yes."I simply answered her.  
  
"Please tell me its not Darien."she said in utter disgust.  
  
I shook my head. A look of curosity washed over her face.  
  
"Tell me who this guy is."Nerissa said.  
  
"he's one of my roomates."I said as I ate a piece of celery.  
  
"is he hot?"Nerissa asked.  
  
it was always the first question on her mind about a guy.  
  
"oh god yes."I said in almost a whisper.  
  
"so tell me about him."Nerissa said as she started eating.  
  
"Well he's the oldest of six boys. He's sweet and caring the usual. But he can make a girl melt just by looking at her. And the best part is he's single."I said in a dream like state.  
  
"then snatch him girl!"Nerissa urged me on.  
  
"I'd like to. he makes everyone of these guys look like a silly boy band. But enough about that."I said as I started eating.  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly. Finally it was time to go home. I pulled up to the house. I walked in and dropped my books on the kitchen table. I was in such a good mood that I didn't care about the mess. Raziel walked in and I felt my heart sink down into my stomach.  
  
"Hi. How was school?"Raziel asked his usual question.  
  
"f..fine."I managed to say.  
  
Raziel smiled and walked towards me. He pushed some hair out of my face with one of his claws.  
  
"Listen about this morning I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared at you like that. A gentlemen never stares at a woman."he said as he smiled.  
  
"it's alright really. I don't mind."I told him.  
  
He smiled at me and left to back into the bedroom. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"what the hell has happened to you?"was all I could say under my breath as I scaled myself. 


	6. video game battles and bets

Disclaimer: I'm really sorry about the format. I've been writing the chapters in paragraph but it looks like ff.net isn't putting them in that way. I'm really sorry everyone!^_^ anyway I don't own raziel or kain for the millionth time.  
  
I was in the living room playing Rival Schools with Melchiah while everyone else was doing their own thing. Turel was reading something in the kitchen. Dumah was working out on the couch. Kain was watching us play waiting for the winner because the agreement was the winner played Kain. Rahab was gathering books and giving them to Turel. Zephon was looking over my movie collection trying to decide what to watch. Kain watched me closely as I kicked Melchiah's ass in Rival Schools. Noone could beat me in that game. I would do nothing but constantly play it before they moved in. I finally won the match and Melchiah flexed his claws.  
  
"Damn girl. You're better than Raziel I bet."Melchiah said.  
  
Kain motioned for Melchiah to move on to the couch. I waited for Kain to pick his character and get settled. My eyes turned to Raziel who was also working out in my living room. There was a bar that was installed in my ceiling and the boys had turned it into something they could work out on. Mainly used for pull ups and sit ups. Raziel had his clawed feet buckled into the velcro straps that he himself had put in and he was hanging upside down doing sit ups. He had to stay in shape some how. But watching him work out with no shirt on and a pair of jeans was almost too much for me to handle. Dumah looked over at Raziel in disgust. Rahab looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Your drooling."Rahab said in my mind.  
  
I quickly turned my eyes back to the tv. Kain was still trying to decide his character. I hated playing against Kain. He took too damn long. Dumah looked over a Melchiah and leaned in to whisper to him.  
  
"what the hell does Raziel have that I don't?"Dumah whispered as he watched me fight. Melchiah looked over at Raziel then at me.  
  
"Raziel has Jennifer drooling over him..and you don't."Melchiah said with a smile. Dumah scowled at him and continued to lift his weights.  
  
Rahab laughed quietly to himself at Melchiah's little remark. Rahab was grabbing all of the cookbooks he could find and giving them to Turel. Turel looked over at Melchiah.  
  
"Melchiah..aren't you supposed to be helping me pick something for Jennifer?!"Turel said telepathicly to Melchiah in an annoyed voice.  
  
Melchiah jumped up and went to the kitchen table to where Rahab and Turel were. Turel dropped a stack of cookbooks in front of Melchiah.  
  
"So what do you want me to do Turel?"Melchiah asked in his mind.  
  
"start going through them."Turel said out loud. Melchiah opened one of the books and started going through every recipe.  
  
Finally the match with Kain ended after about 30 minutes. I cracked my knuckles and stretched.  
  
"You're getting better Kain. I see you've been watching me."I said as I sat my controller down.  
  
"You are very easy to read. You pick a female character everytime. I don't see why. Women are weak. But a woman always picks a woman character in a video game my dear."Kain said as he shot me a playful look.  
  
"Oh really? I kicked your ass didn't I?"I said as I looked around.  
  
"Anyone else want to try and beat me?"I said with a smile.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes." I heard from behind me.  
  
I turned around to see Raziel on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. I smiled at the thought of fighting Raziel. Melchiah kept saying how good he was in this game.  
  
"I'll fight you."Raziel said. I grabbed the controller that Kain was using and handed it to Raziel. Raziel moved off of the couch and sat down on the floor with me. Kain moved to couch to watch us. Melchiah, Turel and Rahab all turned their heads to see me and Raziel about to fight in the video game.  
  
"Oh man this should be good." Melchiah said as he turned slightly to watch us. Raziel propped his arm up with his knee and looked at me.  
  
"before we start why not make this interesting?"Raziel said with a hint of amusement.  
  
I looked over at him in a look that said to him try me.  
  
"if you win..dinner will be on me tonight. But if I win."Raziel paused for a moment.  
  
"If you win what?"I said in a smart ass tone.  
  
"you'll have to kiss me in front of everyone in here. And it can't be a small peck either."Raziel proposed. I knew what he was getting at. I smirked at him.  
  
"Deal. You better get your wallet out."I said arrogantly Raziel had a smirk on his face as he looked at the screen.  
  
"whoa..now it's gotten good."Turel said as he even turned to watch. Rahab just shook his head.  
  
I picked my normal character and Kain snickered.  
  
"I told you a woman always choses a woman."Kain said.  
  
It was Raziel's turn to pick a character and he shocked everyone by choosing another female character.  
  
"WHAT?!"Kain yelled. It didn't shock Melchiah one little bit.  
  
"he always choses a female character. Why do you think I said this is going to be good."Melchiah said with a smile. Raziel's eyes were locked on the screen.  
  
"How could you choose a female character?"Kain asked in shock.  
  
"Because the women are more adjile. Women aren't as weak as you think Kain. As a matter of fact women are quite strong. Never underestimate them."Raziel said. Kain smiled at his first born.  
  
The fight started and we ended up blocking each other's hits the whole first round. Thank god I put a no time limit on the game. I was hitting Raziel with every move I knew and he was blocking every one of them. Raziel sat playing the game with a calm face. Like he knew what he was doing. I was starting to get pissed.  
  
"You call this a fight?"I shrieked in anger.  
  
Raziel smiled as he watched the video game. On the next hit he didn't block but instead he countered my attack which noone had ever done. His one hit took half my character's life. We finally got each other down to the same amount of life. One hit on either of us and we'd be dead. I was determined not to let him win. I attacked him and he smiled.  
  
"Stupid move.."He mumbled. He had his character duck and then he jumped over me and activated his special. I tried to move but I was caught in it and the rest of my life deminished before my eyes.  
  
I stared at the screen in horror. No one had ever beat me in that game. Rahab smiled at me as he started to talk to me telepathicly.  
  
"Well, well it looks like you've met your match. Unfortunately you did make that little deal with my brother. And now you have to pay the price. But hell it's what you wanted."Rahab said.  
  
Raziel was giving me time to calm down before he brought it up. I set my controller down calmly and stared at it.  
  
"How did you beat me?"I asked calmly.  
  
"I've been watching your fighting style for sometime. I studied it and found a way around it."he said in a calm voice. I looked over at him and smiled. "Well then I guess you deserve that kiss."I said as I leaned in and roughly kissed him on his mouth.  
  
Rahab had a big smile on his face. "its about damn time."he said to himself. Just as sudden as I kissed Raziel I pulled back and stood up walking to my room. I didn't even give him time to kiss me back which is exactly how I wanted it. 


	7. evil preparations hehe

Disclaimer: yes another annoying disclaimer. I do not own raziel or kain or any of his brethren although I'd like to. I hopefully have the format thing fixed!^_^  
  
Turel and Melchiah were going through the cookbooks and Melchiah gave a bored sigh.  
  
"None of these sound any good. Which it is human food after all but still."Melchiah complained. Rahab looked at Melchiah.  
  
"None of them sound elegant for Jennifer? I know its human food Melchiah but you were the one who said we should cook for her. Its hard to believe out of all of those books you guys didn't find anything."Rahab said in disbelief. Turel looked at one page in the book.  
  
"I don't know about our little brother over there but I think I might have found something. it does look quite tasty."Turel said as he showed Rahab the page he was looking at.  
  
Rahab read it over and smiled.  
  
"yeah that does sound good."Melchiah said as he looked at the page.  
  
"And it's elegant. Well I think we have a winner here."Rahab said as he bookmarked the page and started to put the cookbooks up.  
  
I was in my bedroom lying on my bed thinking about what I just did. Did I really just kiss Raziel like that? I sighed loudly and looked out my window.  
  
"he probably thinks I don't like him now after that kiss. I didn't even give him a chance.all I wanted to do was tease him a little but now I feel so bad about it."I thought to myself. I feel asleep thinking about what I did.  
  
Raziel looked into my bedroom to see if I was alright and he smiled when he seen me asleep.  
  
"so she wants to tease me? well I think its time the tables are turned."Raziel said in his mind as he read mine.  
  
Raziel walked in to see all of his brothers sitting on the couch watching a movie. He was shocked to see even Kain was watching it. He glanced over at the television screen and seen that they were watching Dracula of all movies. Raziel snickered at the screen. The movie was approaching the part where Dracula takes Lucy.  
  
"Do you actually believe in this vampire fairy tale?"Raziel asked in a disgusted tone. Zephon looked at Raziel and smiled evilly.  
  
"No..but I'd like to show that red haired bitch what a real vampire could do in bed."Zephon said with a devilish grin. Raziel looked over at his younger brother with an amused look.  
  
"Perhaps..but if she was in Nosgoth she would be proclaimed as a whore. Much like she is in this movie. She would be so loose she wouldn't be worth sleeping with."Raziel said as he sat down in the rocker he had proclaimed as his. Zephon laughed in agreement.  
  
Raziel looked over at Rahab who was reading a book on the couch. He tried to get a peek at what Rahab was reading but couldn't see the title.  
  
"Whatchya reading little brother?"Raziel asked. Rahab looked up from his book.  
  
"Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice. These silly humans have no idea how vampires really are. They think that we are all about sex. They know nothing of the holy wars we fight."Rahab said in disgust as he threw his book on the kitchen table. Rahab looked at Raziel and started talking to him telepathicly.  
  
"So Raziel, did you enjoy your kiss?"Rahab teased.  
  
"I wouldn't classify that as a kiss brother. She pulled back before I had the chance to react. She's trying to tease me."Raziel said in his mind.  
  
"Well is she? I would say you were teasing her. You should have seen how she was drooling over you earliear."Rahab said.  
  
"I did see her drool. She just didn't notice it. She is teasing me to an extint. I think I'll go with your idea of making her birthday a date between us."Raziel said as a smile crept across his black lips. Rahab laughed quietly.  
  
"Tommorrow is her birthday. I guess that means I'll have to put on some heavy duty sunblock huh?"Rahab joked. Raziel laughed and started to watch the movie with his brothers. 


	8. birthday surprise part one

Disclaimer:no I don't own raziel or legacy of kain. Although it's a nice thought if I did.  
  
"Jennifer."Rahab said quietly trying to wake me up. He tried for thirty minutes to try and wake me up gently. I was a very heavy sleeper when I actually got to sleep. Rahab looked around and seen my alarm clock. He smiled to himself and set it to go off in a minute. Rahab watched as a minute passed and my alarm started blaring in my ear. I heard my alarm go off and I jumped out of bed.  
  
"Shit!!! I'm late for school!"I yelled not realizing it was a Saturday. Rahab burst out in laughter as I jumped up. I looked over at him not fully awake yet.  
  
"What's so funny?"I asked him as he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Jennifer dear, you don't have school today. It's a Saturday. I just thought I'd wake you up this morning. Get dressed. We have places to go and people to see."Rahab said as I rubbed my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that today was my birthday.  
  
I walked over to my closet and got a pair of jeans and a tanktop that would be considered a halter top. I walked into my bathroom and got dressed. I pulled my hair up while I was in there and I only put on a little bit of make up to make myself to look like I didn't just walk out of my grave.  
  
After a few moments I walked out and put on my flannel shirt I had worn Thursday at school. I brought the shirt up and tied it at my stomach to cover myself up somewhat.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?"I asked as I watched Rahab put on a whole bottle of sunblock.  
  
"Oh I just thought we could go do some shopping at the mall. You know to get out of the house?"Rahab said as he rubbed the sunblock into his skin.  
  
"Sounds like a plan but I don't have any money and the mall is boring if you don't have money to spend."I said as I continued to watch Rahab. Rahab smiled and held up a few credit cards.  
  
"That's why Turel made you these. Don't worry about paying the bill. He made them in some millionaires name in some other country. And I don't think they can trace magic."Rahab said as he laughed quietly. I shook my head and started to walk out of my room with Rahab following me.  
  
I walked out into the living room to see the others all watching a movie. I looked over and smiled to see that they were watching The  
  
Terminator. Even Kain and Raziel were watching it with interest. I shook my head as Rahab walked in wearing a pair of Raziel's sunglasses.  
  
"you know I think I'll keep these Raziel. They look better on me than you."Rahab joked. Raziel looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Go ahead. I have more pairs of them. And you're right. They look better on you. Maybe now you can get a girlfriend."Raziel teased. Rahab scowled at him.  
  
"Well maybe I would have a girl if you weren't hogging them all for yourself."Rahab mumbled as he looked at me.  
  
"You ready to go?"Rahab asked. I nodded and we walked out the door and headed to the car.  
  
Raziel stood up and watched as we sped off in my car. A smile crept across his face as he spoke telepathicly to his brother.  
  
"You know I didn't mean that right Rahab?"Raziel said.  
  
"yeah I know. Don't you worry I'll find a girl for me."Rahab said in his mind.  
  
"Now remember to keep her out until I tell you to bring her back."Raziel said as he broke the link.  
  
Raziel looked at his brothers who were all looking at him.  
  
"Ok let's get started."Raziel said. Dumah jumped up and turned the movie off. Turel and Melchiah got up and headed to the kitchen. Zephon looked at Dumah waiting for him to finish. Kain stood up and Raziel walked over to him.  
  
"Kain..i'm going to need you to run an errand for me. There's a jewelery store downtown that I need you to go to. We had all decided on a present from all of us so I want to get a necklace made of this."Raziel said as he handed Kain a piece of paper. Kain opened the piece of paper and he seen all of their clan symbols drawn out. Kain nodded as he took the piece of paper and folded it.  
  
"Thanks Kain."Raziel said. Kain nodded as he transformed himself into a human and left.  
  
Rahab and I just walked around for a little bit deciding where to go first. Finally we had decided on going to a clothing store first. We looked around and I seen this black skin tight dress. It looked like it was about thigh length and it had long sleeves with a circle cut in the front. I started looking at it and Rahab smiled.  
  
"You know Raziel would really like that."Rahab said suddenly. I looked over at him and I smiled.  
  
"You really think so? I don't know if I like the transparent sleeves though."I said as I looked at the dress. It was my size and it was at a good price.  
  
"Yeah. You could always buy the dress and then rip the sleeves off if you don't like them. Or I could take them off for you."Rahab said with a smile as he flexed his claws. I laughed and agreed to buy the dress.  
  
Back at the house.  
  
Dumah and Zephon had gotten the living room completely clean already. Turel and Melchiah had to go the store to get the ingredients they needed. Raziel was trying to decide on decorations for the house and how he wanted it to look. Zephon looked over at my stereo and got an devilish grin on his face. He walked over to the stereo and started to go through my cds. Zephon liked my aggressive music. He thought it fit his personality. He picked a cd out and put in the cd player and turned up the volume. Dumah looked over at his brother and scowled.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Cleaning her stereo?"Dumah asked with annoyance that his little brother wasn't helping him. Zephon smiled as the music started playing. My Rob Zombie cd started playing and "Living Dead Girl"of all songs was playing. Dumah was looking at his brother like he was an alien from another world. Even Raziel was giving him strange looks.  
  
"Have you lost your fucking mind?!"Dumah shrieked. Zephon smiled as he started resuming in his cleaning.  
  
"No. this is my perfect adaptation of the perfect woman. I thought we could use some music to work to."Zephon said with amusement. Dumah and Raziel both laughed and resumed working.  
  
"I suppose he's right."Raziel said as he laughed softly.  
  
"raping the geek and hustiling the freak like a hunchback juice on a sentimental noose. Operation filth they love to love the wealth of an ss whore making scary sounds."Zephon sang. But unfortunately Zephon was tone deaf and was making the song sound extremely bad.  
  
"Ok, we'll listen to this shit only if you agree not to sing Zephon."Dumah said. Zephon looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Ok guys. Lets get back to work."Raziel said.  
  
Turel and Melchiah returned in about 20 minutes and they started cooking. Zephon and Dumah were already to Kain's bedroom. And Raziel was sitting down at the kitchen table drawing the decorations he wanted.  
  
"Turel..do you remember those balls we used to throw at our territories? How beautifully decorated they were?"Raziel asked in to the kitchen. Turel was cutting some stuff up.  
  
"yeah so what about it?"Turel asked being careful not to cut his fingers off.  
  
"Do you think you could make this house look exactly like our parties did?"Raziel asked as he looked over his drawing.  
  
"Are you kidding me? you are talking to someone who can cast the deadliest of spells and you're asking me if I can do some decorations? Of course I can do that Raziel!"Turel shrieked as he looked around.  
  
"It might be a little tricky because the house is much smaller than what our castles were but its nothing I can't do."Turel said with a smile as he looked at Raziel. Raziel nodded and smiled back. He knew better than to doubt Turel in anything. 


	9. birthday surprise part two

Disclaimer:I don't own raziel blah blah blah.  
  
Melchiah looked at his brothers very strangely.  
  
"Um.can someone please explaing to me why we are listening this shit?!"Melchiah shrieked. Raziel looked over at Melchiah and pointed to Zephon.  
  
"Your brother wanted to listen to it. Well how is it coming in there?"Raziel asked. Turel walked in reading the recipe.  
  
"Well the hard part is over and that was the grocery shopping I think. It should be done by the time Jennifer comes home. She did wake up rather late this morning."Turel said with a smile.  
  
"But that's just her. You should know how Jennifer is by now. and being that you made her and Rahab credit cards she is probably buying the whole mall up."Raziel joked. Turel laughed and went back into the kitchen.  
  
I was standing in the bookstore while Rahab was looking at their newest additions. It was a weekly ritual to visit a book store with Rahab and I did promise him he could look at the books so I wasn't complaining. Rahab had already handed me a whole bunch of books to hold for him while he still looked. I looked at the stack of books I was holding and then I looked at Rahab.  
  
"I know you like to read and there's nothing wrong with that but how the hell do you expect to read all of these?!"I shrieked as I looked over the books. Rahab was reading a discription of a book as I was talking to him. He looked at me and handed me the book he was reading about. He gave me an amused look.  
  
"what are you talking about? I can have all of those read in two days."Rahab said as he was looking at another book.  
  
"So where do you find all of this spare time to read that fast? And is that all you do?"I asked him as I was looking at the growing stack of books.  
  
"You seem to forget that I'm immortal. I read to keep some amusement in my eternal life. And that isn't all I do."Rahab said as he looked at me.  
  
"What else do you do?"I asked sarcastically. Rahab laughed.  
  
"when I'm really bored I translate latin to greek to french to english to german to chinese and then back to latin."Rahab said with an amused smile.  
  
"Maybe you like to watch me sometime?"Rahab offered. I gave him a look that said he really has some issues.  
  
"Well I know this you need to get out more. And I barely know the english language much less any other. I seriously hope you don't tell a girl you like that. Because if you were to tell her that you do that in your spare time she will look at you much like I am."I said to try and help him realize he needed help.  
  
"What? Girls don't like someone who has intellegence?"Rahab asked. I sighed and looked at Rahab with sympathy.  
  
"Yes girls like a guy who is somewhat intellegent. But not many girls like someone who would be considered a genius. And lets just face it you're a genius."I said hopelessly. Rahab grinned.  
  
"I'd rather be a genius than have the IQ of a five year old like Zephon."Rahab said jokingly. I laughed and gave up the subject.  
  
After about two more hours Zephon and Dumah simontaniously plopped down on the couch in exhastion. Raziel was looking through the house pretty much inspecting it. Raziel walked up to Dumah and Zephon and looked at them. Zephon gave his oldest brother a sarcastic look.  
  
"Is it to your liking Master?"Zephon said in a high pitched voice that was supposed to be a slave girl's voice. Raziel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Damn well better be because I'm not moving off of this couch!"Dumah exclaimed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes its fine. Good work boys. And Zephon you would make a horrible woman. Not only would you be ugliest woman in Nosgoth you would be a horrible slave. I wouldn't want you as my slave girl."Raziel teased as he tried to contain his laughter.  
  
"My worst nightmare isn't of me as a woman. I wouldn't be a woman for anything. And I wouldn't work for you even if I was a woman. I would work for me. if I had to be a slave girl I would want my master to be rough in the bedroom not some pussy whipped school boy who likes to be gentle."Zephon snapped back. Dumah had to contain his laughter by putting his hand over his mouth. Raziel's look of amusement didn't change. He leaned in closer to Zephon and smiled.  
  
"At least I had women in my bed screaming my name begging for more. Unlike you. Once was always enough for your slave girls that's why they all came to me. you couldn't satisfy their needs."Raziel teased back as he walked away from Zephon to go into the kitchen. Zephon laughed. This was a normal thing for them to talk about their sex lives like this. They were brothers after all.  
  
Raziel walked into the kitchen and watched Turel stir something in a pot. He looked over in the pot and sniffed. The odor of Turel cooking had entered the house. Turel took some of the liquid in the pot and held a spoon out to Raziel. Raziel backed his head away from the approaching utinsil.  
  
"Try it."Turel said as he held out the spoon.  
  
"You want me to be sick for the rest of the night don't you?"Raziel shrieked as he stepped back. Turel smiled and took the spoon in his mouth and tasted it himself.  
  
"I've been trying it from time to time. Its actually quite good. I'm very impressed with myself."Turel boasted. Raziel looked at him.  
  
"well if you throw up your next meal then you know why. Is the rest done?"Raziel asked. Turel nodded.  
  
"yeah it better be for cooking for over four hours. If it isn't done by now there is something wrong. By the way I heard your little conversation in there with Zephon. So tell me are you and Jennifer an item?"Turel asked. Raziel laughed softly.  
  
"maybe we will be after tonight."Raziel said as he seen the sun start to go down.  
  
"Turel I need you to decorate the house remember?"Raziel reminded his brother.  
  
Turel walked in the living room and started chanting something. The living room started changing into this beautifully adorned candlelit room. Crimson was the dominant color and it looked like a room out of Raziel's territorial home. Raziel smiled and nodded in approval as he looked around. Raziel opened up his link with Rahab.  
  
"Rahab..we are almost ready for Jennifer. Oh and have her wear something nice."Raziel said. I seen Rahab smile as we walked.  
  
"I had her buy a dress you're going to like brother. You can thank me later."Rahab said in his mind.  
  
"What?"I asked as the link broke. Rahab smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing. So are you ready to go home?"Rahab asked me. I nodded and we left the mall.  
  
I opened the trunk and we put our bags of stuff in the trunk. I was a little hurt that the boys didn't say anything about it being my birthday. But I thought that it was just them. They aren't big on showing emotion. I just personally thought that they forgot so I really didn't dwell on it. Rahab looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"We'll go in the back door and go up to your room. You have to get ready."Rahab said.  
  
I looked over at him suspeciously as I slowed for a red light.  
  
"I have to get ready for what?"I asked slowly. Rahab laughed softly.  
  
"just trust me. the moment you have been waiting for is going to happen tonight."Rahab said. I hated how he always left me hanging but I agreed to his request.  
  
When we pulled up to the house Rahab handed me the bag with the black dress and told me to get up stairs. I did so with no argument. The others didn't even see me come in and I didn't see them anywhere.  
  
Rahab looked around and smiled at the decorations as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Nice.."Rahab said smoothly. Kain had left to fed and Zephon had left as well. Raziel walked up to Rahab and looked around himself.  
  
"Beautiful is it not?"Raziel asked. Rahab just smiled. "So where is Jennifer?"Raziel asked. Rahab pointed my room upstairs.  
  
"She's getting changed. I'm going to go up there here in a little bit."Rahab said. Raziel nodded and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Rahab ran up the stairs and knocked on my door.  
  
"Hey is it safe for me to come in?"Rahab asked.  
  
"yeah go ahead."I said on the other side.  
  
I was staring at myself in the mirror. I was seriously thinking about changing. I liked the dress but the sleeves looked horrible.  
  
"if I'm wearing this the sleeves have to go."I said as I looked at them. Rahab smiled and walked towards me. He grabbed one of the sleeves and ripped it off with ease. He did the same to the other one and I was now wearing a cocktail dress.  
  
I turned around in the mirror and looked at myself.  
  
"How do I look?"I asked Rahab as I turned around. Rahab studied me for a moment before he smiled.  
  
"Like a goddess."he replied. I smiled and started to comb my hair to pull it up. Rahab shook his head.  
  
"No leave your hair down. It looks better down. And not a lot of gunk on your face. You're pretty enough as it is."Rahab said. I smiled and only put lipstick on. I put a pair of high heels on and I turned to my dresser and put a little bit of perfume on because Rahab told me to.  
  
"so would you kindly explain to me why I dressed up?"I asked Rahab. Rahab shrugged.  
  
"because Raziel wanted you to. he's waiting for you downstairs in the living room."Rahab said. I looked at him and went downstairs.  
  
The first thing I seen was that my living room was beautifully decorated and that the entire house wasn't a mess it was clean and I could smell the smells of freshly cooked food. I was starving being Rahab wouldn't let me eat anything in the mall. I walked down the stairs and at first I didn't see anyone in the house. But then I looked over and seen Raziel leaning against the wall. And I seen he was in his clan gear. Something he hadn't wore since they lived here. I looked around in disbelief.  
  
"What is all of this?"I asked in almost a whisper. Raziel looked at me in a very seductive look that almost me drop to my knees.  
  
"My brothers and I wanted to show you that we appricate what you've done for us so we cleaned the house and cooked for you. We wanted to celebrate your birthday somehow and that was the only thing we could think of.."Raziel said as his eyes travelled up my dress. I was speechless. I realized it was their plan for Rahab to keep me out all day. They wanted to surprise me which it was a surprise alright. I streak of modesty hit me and I started looking down at my feet.  
  
"You guys really didn't have to do this for me..where are the others?"I asked. Raziel walked up to me and took my hand.  
  
"They decided we needed some time to ourselves."Raziel said as he smiled at me.  
  
"o.oh r..r..really?"I said nerviously. Raziel laughed at my nerviousness.  
  
"don't tell me you don't want to be alone with me. I was looking forward to making this our first date."Raziel said as his eyes sparkled in the candlelight.  
  
"oh no its not that. Its not that at all.its.just I wasn't expecting all of this.."I said quietly. Raziel smiled at me as he lead me to the dining room table.  
  
"I'm sure you must be starving. Just sit and relax. Dinner will be out shortly."Raziel said as I sat down.  
  
I looked around and took a deep breath.  
  
"so this was what Rahab was talking about. The moment I've been waiting for.."I said to myself as I looked around some more. I felt Raziel's eyes on me and I looked at him. We made eye contact and the look he was giving me was sending shivers down my spine in a good way.  
  
"You look absolutely breathtaking.."Raziel complimented. I could tell he meant it by the look in his eyes. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."I said as I smiled. But my nerveiousness was as obvisious to me as it was him. He smiled back at me and I felt some of the butterflies in my stomach go away. I didn't know if it was from hunger or something else. But I tried to clear my mind as much as possible. 


	10. more than friends

Disclaimer:I don't own raziel. I'm writing this for the hundred milionth time so eidos can't hold it against me and sue me for every thing I have which isn't much. And to everyone that's reviewed me I want to say thanks!^_^ seeing the reviews really brighten my day.  
  
I had pushed the plates that held my dinner to the side of me after I was through. Turel had made a vegetable soup that was unbelievably good and then for dinner it was a different version of chicken parmaesana which was my favorite thing to eat that was out of this world. Not to mention that instead of soda or some other soft drink I got wine. Which was a surprise. You couldn't drink until you were 21 and I was drinking wine at 18.  
  
Raziel and I just talked for like an hour. Talking about various subjects and sort. I could hear the sound of Turel throwing up in the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"I asked. Raziel laughed softly.  
  
"Turel was intent on trying his own cooking. The bad thing is vampires can't eat human food. It makes us sick."Raziel said as his eyes wandered my body again.  
  
"so why did you guys do all of this? I mean noone has ever done anything like this for me for any reason."I said softly. The wine had relaxed me a lot. I wasn't drunk I was no where near it but the nerveousness I had when Raziel and I started talking was gone.  
  
"Because we all like you a lot. We don't normally do this for humans. The most the humans would get out of us was a festival and that was when we felt like going to one ourselves."Raziel explained. I caught him looking at me and I smiled.  
  
"You all like me a lot but let me guess you like me as something more."I said suddenly. Raziel looked at me as he circled his wine glass of blood with a claw.  
  
"Maybe..so are you seeing anyone?"Raziel asked. it was the first time he had ever asked me something like that. I shook my head.  
  
"No. I haven't had many boyfriends. The last time I dated someone was when I was a junior in high school and that was a year ago."I said. I looked at him seductively but I wasn't suggesting anything.  
  
"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"I asked. Raziel smiled slightly.  
  
"no..I've only had maybe 10 real girlfriends in my entire vampiric life. Most of my women have been one night stands."Raziel said as he raised his golden gaze up to me.  
  
"So if we were to have sex right now what would I be? A one night stand or your girlfriend?"I asked not realizing what I was asking and when I did I had already asked. Raziel looked at me.  
  
"I don't know you tell me."Raziel said seductively. I could feel the butterflies returning in my stomach but I ignored them this time. The look he gave me made me want him so bad. I looked at him and smiled as I stood up.  
  
I intentionally walked close to him and I purposely walked past him to my stereo. I had to laugh when I seen my Rob Zombie cd in the cd player.  
  
"Let me guess Zephon?"I asked as I put the cd up. Raziel just nodded as he watched me closely as I pulled my cds out and started going through them. I was in the mood for some music.  
  
Zephon walked in through the kitchen to see Rahab eating a bowl of something red.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"Zephon shrieked as he looked at the crimson colored liquid.  
  
"It's blood ice cream. Turel made it for us. With a little bit of a sweet virgin on top. Its really good."Rahab said as he ate another spoonfull. Zephon raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Blood ice cream hm? I'll have to try some later. Anyway I'm in the mood to watch a movie. Anyone wanna join me?"Zephon asked. Rahab looked up at Zephon.  
  
"It wouldn't be a good idea to go in there just yet. I don't think raziel is done yet."Rahab said slowly. Zephon plopped down in a chair and sighed.  
  
I popped a cd in and programed the cd player to play. Little heaven started playing from Toad the Wet Sprocket. I wasn't in the mood for something really aggressive. I put my cds up and closed my cd player window. I didn't see Raziel because I had my back turned to him so I couldn't see the smile on his face. Without a hint of warning Raziel walked up to me and put his hands on my hips.  
  
"You would like to be more than just friends. But you don't know what to do. Don't know how to ask too scared my brothers will be against us."Raziel whispered in my ear. His breath on my neck was almost too much. I felt one of his claws go down the length of my thigh then at my knee his hand slowly ran up the inside of my thigh sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"Don't worry what my brothers think..they do not control my actions."Raziel said as I turned around to look at him. He ran a claw down my face gently. One of his arms had snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.  
  
Zephon was looking at the wall in boredom.  
  
"Ok its been long enough! I want to watch a movie and I'm not waiting any longer."Zephon said as he jumped up and walked in the living room while Rahab was trying to stop him.  
  
Raziel and I were just about to kiss when Zephon walked in and started to look through the movies. I pulled back quickly and turned off the stereo. Raziel had this look on his face like he was ready to kill Zephon. I don't blame him really. At that point I wanted to too.  
  
"Zephon..what are you doing?"Raziel hissed at his brother. Zephon looked up and popped a movie in the vcr. Zephon looked over at us and he smiled.  
  
"I thought we could all watch a movie!"Zephon said. Raziel looked like he was about to rip his brother's throat out but I looked over at Raziel and shrugged.  
  
"sure. So what are we watching?"I asked as I sat down on the couch.  
  
"Bride of Chucky. I thought I could help you guys out little bit."Zephon said as he smiled at me. Raziel sat down next to me and scowled at zephon.  
  
"I do not need help brother. You better hope this movie is worth your life."Raziel hissed at Zephon in his mind Zephon looked over at Raziel and smiled.  
  
"Trust me brother I'm helping you out. you can thank me later."Zephon said in his mind. raziel bared his fangs and hissed at Zephon.  
  
The movie started playing and I've always hated bride of chucky. I hate all of the child play movies. They scared me as a kid. I was always scared that my dolls was going to come to life a kill me dead in my sleep. It wasn't long before I found myself cuddled up to raziel. Rahab came in and looked at me then he slipped a necklace around my neck. I looked down and I seen that it had little symbols on it. It took me a minute to realize that it was their clan symbols. Even kain's was on this.  
  
"happy birthday jennifer."Rahab said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"oh you guys really didn't have to do this."I said as I looked at the necklace. Just then a very sick looking Turel came in and hugged me.  
  
"never take that necklace off even when you bathe. It's a very special necklace."Turel said. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"thank you guys for everything. I really do appreciate it."I said as I pretended to yawn. I got up and started to walk upstairs but then I turned to Raziel.  
  
"raziel.would you like to tuck me in tonight? I don't want chucky and his bitch coming after me while I sleep"I joked. Raziel smiled and nodded.  
  
I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind raziel. Raziel gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"don't get any ideas."I said as I looked at him. Raziel didn't say anything instead he pressed his lips against mine and snuck his tongue in my mouth. I smiled and wrapped my arms around raziel. Raziel's claws were going up my dress teasing me. I pressed myself against him not knowing what I was really asking for. He smiled and lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He cleared off the dresser and sat me down on it and started to kiss my neck.  
  
"I'm going to warn you..if we do this I'm going to mark you as mine..no one else will touch you but me no one else will even attempt."Raziel whispered in my ear in between kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around him urging him on.  
  
"I don't care.I want to be marked as yours."I said seductively. Raziel smiled and french kissed me with his hands going up my thighs towards my underwear. 


	11. jealousy between brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own legacy of kain blah blah blah blah. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
AmuseMe: I meant nothing by raziel marking me hun.  
  
Sliveriss: thanks for the comments! Now on the chapter 11!^_^  
  
I woke up the next morning to find Raziel gone. I slowly woke up and got dressed. I personally thought it was all a dream but when I looked in the mirror and seen hickeys up and down my neck I realized that it was far from a dream. I walked into the living room after I got dressed to find Zephon and Melchiah playing a video game. None of the others were around.  
  
"where is everyone?"I asked as I looked around. Zephon looked at me and seen the hickeys on my neck and turned his gaze away angerily.  
  
"I think they all went out to the mall. I guess they wanted to get out of the house."Melchiah said as he smiled at me. I sat down on the couch in between Melchiah and Zephon. Zephon looked at me and then got up and stormed out of the house. I watched Zephon leave in shock.  
  
"what's wrong with him?"I asked Melchiah. Melchiah shrugged and handed me the controller Zephon was playing with.  
  
Raziel and the others came back within an hour. Zephon was gone three more hours and still didn't come home so I got in my car and started to drive.  
  
I drove to the mall thinking that would be the first place he would go. I walked in and sure enough Zephon was sitting in the food court by himself with a far off look on his face. I walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"hi zephon.."I said quietly. Zephon snapped out of it and glared at me.  
  
"what the hell are you doing here?!"zephon snapped at me.  
  
"I was worried about you so I came here thinking you had come here."I said in a still quiet voice.  
  
"don't worry yourself about me. go back to your beloved prince charming and leave me alone."zephon said angerily.  
  
"why are you acting like this?"I asked him.  
  
Zephon snarled at me almost growling and continued to glare at me.  
  
"I see you this morning covered in hickeys and I know raziel was with you last night and I care about you so much that it hurts me to see you with Raziel knowing you're going to get hurt just like the other girls did and you expect me to be happy?! Well let me tell you something raziel isn't the sweet charming prince you think he is!"zephon almost screamed at me then he stormed off.  
  
I sat there for a little bit trying to get it through my head that zephon just admitted that he liked me. unfortunately for me I couldn't get it through my head. I got in the car and went back home. 


	12. trouble rises again

Disclaimer: no I don't own legacy of kain. Thanks for all of the reviews guys!^_^. *hands out plush toys to every one who has reviewed her. I have all of the vampire Lts. To choose from and of course Kain and Raziel* keep reviewing me guys!  
  
Silveriss: I happen to like all of the Lts. I even love kain to a point..but my favorites are Rahab, Zephon and Turel.  
  
AmuseMe: hey girl thanks for the pics*smiles dreamily as she drools over the naked Zephon pics.*  
  
Zephonfan: thanks for the review..i guess you'll have to find out for if zephon is lying or not.  
  
Elashana: hey girl thanks for your reviews.  
  
Now on with chapter 12 enjoy!  
  
I woke up with my alarm blaring in my ear. I looked at my clock and I had woke up relatively early this morning. instead of being about thirty minutes late I was only ten. I quickly got dressed and went to school. Zephon had said nothing to me as I left the house and I didn't say anything to him.  
  
I sat down in math class quietly and Darien came up to me and smiled. But his smile faded when he seen the hickeys on my neck.  
  
"It looks like you had fun over the weekend. You belong to me Jennifer."He said slyly. I looked at him in no mood to put up with his shit.  
  
"fuck off Darien! I'm not yours I never was nor will I ever be! So go do yourself a favor and go jump off of a bridge?"I screamed at him. He smiled and left me alone.  
  
After school I drove home and then I went out for a walk to clear my mind. I walked down an alleyway and I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind my shoulder and I seen someone following me. I started to walk faster and I heard the footsteps get faster. I started to run when someone grabbed me and another person grabbed my other arm. I struggled to get out of the grasp but whoever it was that was holding me was too strong. I looked ahead of me and seen Darien leaning against the wall.  
  
"You're a hard bitch to keep up with Jennifer.."He said as he walked up to me and ran his hand softly down my face. I spat in his face and he backhanded me. then I felt his hand run down my chest through my shirt and down my jeans.  
  
"you're very beautiful Jennifer.I don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours.but you have to realize that you belong to me and noone else."Darien said as his hand went up my shirt. I struggled as much as I could but two of his football buddies were holding me.  
  
Then as soon as his hand went up my shirt someone had threw one of the football players while the other went flying. Darien drew back instantly alarmed as he seen three figures stand in front of me. I seen Raziel walk in the light with his clan gear on and he grabbed Darien by the throat and lifted him about a foot off of the ground easily.  
  
Turel and Dumah looked at the football players holding me and smirked as they got up and got ready to fight. Dumah cracked his knuckles and then his neck. Turel just smirked. Rahab came and grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.  
  
I had just noticed that they were all in their clan gear. Rahab practically threw me into Zephon's arms.  
  
"get her out of here Zephon..take her back to the house."Rahab said. Zephon glared at Rahab.  
  
"I don't think so water boy..i want to fight."Zephon said angerily. Rahab growled at him and zephon cowered.  
  
"Take her home zephon.she doesn't need to be here.."Rahab growled again at him and zephon finally took me home.  
  
I was watching the news a day later and a broadcast came up.  
  
"Three teenaged boys were found in an alley on the corner of 5th and Main dead this morning. Police say that they were killed by some kind of animal. The corner has released that they were killed by a combination of claw marks and bites marks to the throat. One of them with the throat completely ripped out. one of them has been identified as Darien McAlster, the quarterback for the local high school here in the city. School officials have decided to cancel school for the rest of the week because of this unfortunate incident. Police believe that the attack was most likely by a rabid bear. Now on to local weather" I turned the tv off not wanting to hear anymore. I can't really say I was surprised but what got me is how the hell did they know where I was? I didn't think any more about it and I fell asleep on the couch. 


	13. raziel's busted

Disclaimer:I don't own legacy of kain or any of its characters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me!^_^. Please keep reviewing me. sorry this is a short chapter but the next few ones will be short.  
  
I got dressed and got ready to go out. Raziel was gone and I was bored so I decided to go clubbing with some of my friends. We went to the club and the first hour or so was alright I guess. But then I seen Raziel out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting at the bar with some blonde. He obvisously didn't see me. I seen the girl lean over and kiss him on the mouth and then she lead Raziel out of the club.  
  
I was devistated. Here I thought that I was Raziel's girlfriend and I guess I wasn't. I went home and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt.  
  
Rahab was sitting at the kitchen table watching me. He was there too because I ran into him on the way home.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jennifer..we all thought he had changed.."Rahab said slowly.  
  
"Its alright Rahab..you didn't know he was going to do this.besides..its happened in every one of my relationships.."I said. just then Raziel walked in and smiled at me.  
  
"hey beautiful."Raziel said as he tried to come near me. I glared at him and walked out of the house without saying a word. Zephon was sitting on the couch and he scowled at Raziel before leaving himself.  
  
"what's her problem?"Raziel said bewildered. Rahab just looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"you never change Raziel. I seen you with that blonde girl in the club. I know you killed her and I know what you did before you killed her. And I wasn't the only one who saw you..Jennifer was there and she seen you..i thought she was your girlfriend Raziel?"Rahab said coldly. Raziel looked at him for a moment before he sat down.  
  
"I didn't know Jennifer was there.and noone ever said she was my girlfriend.she made that assumption not me."Raziel said just as coldly.  
  
"oh no Raziel.couldn't give up your fucking womanizing for a girl that is out of this world could you? For your information we all thought she was your girlfriend.you lead us all to believe that..Jennifer is different from those whores in Nosgoth Raziel.but I guess you didn't see that did you?! So keep on womanizing Raziel..maybe it might give one of us a chance to get the girl of our dreams."Rahab screamed at him before he too left the house.  
  
I was curled up with my knees against my chest against the wall of an alley. I felt someone touch my shoulder lightly and I looked up to see Zephon standing there.  
  
"Can I sit down by you?"Zephon asked. the dangerous glare in his eyes had softened.like they were showing emotion..i nodded and he sat down by me.  
  
"I'm sorry Raziel cheated on you."Zephon said suddenly. I looked at him surprisingly not shocked that raziel did cheat on me.  
  
"No..its alright.I should have known..a guy like Raziel would but of course take advantage of their looks. You were right Zephon..i should have listened to you."I said as I looked ahead of me. Zephon licked his lips as if he was nervious about something. I noticed this and looked at him.  
  
"Zephon..something on your mind?"I asked.  
  
"well yes..actually..i've never been good at displaying my emotions.except for anger..i'm real good at displaying that. But there are more fish in the sea than just Raziel. And we all favor you..even Kain does. And you're much different from the girls in Nosgoth..especially for a mortal girl. Most mortal girls take one look at us and run away screaming as if we were going to kill them..most of the time we do but still..i'm not the greatest at the romance shit..Rahab is the expert at that. But."before zephon could finish I leaned over at kissed him to hush him up. I pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"give me some time to cool down zephon and we'll go from there ok?"I said as I stood up and walked back to the house. Zephon smiled to himself as I left. 


	14. bad moods don't help situations...hehe

Disclaimer:I don't own lok or the characters. Blah blah blah blah..sorry its taking so long for the chapters.^_^but here's chapter 14  
  
It had been a week after I had found out Raziel was cheating on me and I really wasn't his girlfriend. School had started back up and the whole talk around school was how Darien McAlster died. I came home from school and threw my books across the room in a very bad mood. It didn't help my mood at all to see Raziel sitting on the couch and stood up to talk to me.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"Raziel said as he looked at me. I smirked at him and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.  
  
"sure talk.."I said sarcastically. Raziel looked at me and pinned me against the wall.  
  
"look I'm sorry if I hurt you Jennifer. I do actually care about you like everyone else does."raziel said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"if you really cared about me raziel you wouldn't have cheated on me."I said coldly as I walked into the living room and sat down. Raziel followed me and sat down in front of me.  
  
"I'm trying to appoligise to you Jennifer. I know I hurt you and now you'll probably start dating Rahab or Zephon or someone..but I still want to be friends with you even if we can't be something else. You know damn well I wouldn't let anything happen to you Jennifer.I didn't kill your classmate because you belonged to me I killed him because I care about you and I won't let you get hurt."Raziel said with sincerity. I looked at him and my look softened.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't be more.and I understand what you're saying. I really do appreicate you saving me that night. But for right now..let me get over you as a boyfriend."I said as I turned on a movie. Raziel said no more and watched the movie.  
  
A few hours later Zephon walked in while the others had went hunting and put on Scream. Zephon always did like the slice them and dice them movies. I had fallen asleep on the couch and Zephon just watched me for a little bit before pushing some hair out of my eyes softly. I felt his touch and I woke up to see Zephon looking at me and stroking my face. I sat up still groggy from just waking up and looked at the tv. I laughed slightly as I noticed the movie.  
  
"I see you put on Scream..how long have you been here?"I asked. zephon smiled. Zephon didn't smile much but when he did it gave him a sexy look about him.  
  
"I've been here about an hour. You know me Jen.I'm always watching slice them and dice them movies.Scream being my favorite. I seen you on the couch asleep and I didn't really want to wake you."Zephon said as he looked over my face. I smiled and looked at him. He hardly ever wore his hair just straight down. It was always slicked back unless he got lazy and didn't feel like putting a whole bottle of gel in his hair. I spent more money on Zephon's gel a month than I did anything else. But when I looked at him his hair wasn't slicked back which shocked me. His hair hung down in his eyes.his hair looked a lot like raziel's with the way it hung down in his eyes. I smiled slightly as I pushed some hair out of his face.  
  
"well this is a shock.you without a mountain of gel in your hair."I said as I propped myself on my elbow. Zephon smiled as he took some strands of my hair and looked at it.  
  
"I just felt lazy tonight.I didn't feel like slicking it back. You know Jennifer.you have very soft and beautiful hair..you would make a very beautiful vampire."Zephon said suddenly. I looked at him strangely and pushed my hair back.  
  
"what? Do you plan on biting my neck and sucking my blood and then turning me?"I said as I smiled. Zephon looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"that's up to you dear. That's if you want to be a vampire."zephon said. I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"for right now I think I like being human.blood doesn't sound that appitizing to me."I said as I curled up into a ball on the couch about to go to sleep again. Zephon motioned me to lay on him. I moved over to him and laid down so my head was in his lap. He smiled down at me and stroked my hair.  
  
"I want you to be comfortable Jennifer and the way you were didn't look that comfortable. I don't mind if you sleep on me you know. Do you mind if I do this?"Zephon said as he played with my hair. I shook my head and closed my eyes and fell asleep within moments. 


	15. moving on.......

Disclaimer:for the 7 millionth time I don't own legacy of kain. Thanks for your reviews and keep reviewing me!!  
  
I had left to go to the mall and when I came back I heard my stereo blaring from my car. I walked into the house and seen Dumah working out with my Iron Maiden cd blaring to the max. I smiled as I watched Dumah with him not knowing I was there. he didn't have a shirt on and he was hanging upside down on the bar doing sit ups. The more I watched Dumah the more I thought about dating again. After all Zephon was right there was more fish in the sea. But I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind because then I would really be thought of as a slut.  
  
I unknowingly was staring at dumah like I did Raziel. I couldn't really help it much.I mean who wouldn't stare at a handsome vampire with a body of a god who was working out with no shirt in your living room? Dumah dropped down and finally seen me.  
  
"Jennifer.what are you doing back so soon? I mean I thought you went to the mall."Dumah said. I nodded.  
  
"I did.but nothing I really wanted and it got boring so I came home..if you don't want me to be here then I'll leave."I suggested as I quickly turned my gaze away.  
  
"no its alright. I like having you around."Dumah looked down and got a modest streak hit him not because of someone being in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry.I shouldn't be like this in front of a woman."Dumah said as he quickly put his tshirt back on. I smiled slightly and looked down.  
  
"its alright dumah.don't be modest because of me. you have a really nice body you should show it more often."I said suddenly and then I cussed myself out silently for saying such a thing.  
  
Just then Zephon and Rahab walked in. zephon looked at me and smiled. He had went back to his gel slicked hair which I didn't expect him to keep it down forever. Zephon looked nervious and looked over at rahab who nudged him.  
  
"um.Jennifer can I talk to you in private?"Zephon said quickly. I nodded and walked into my bedroom with him following.  
  
"um.Jennifer I know this seems sudden since you and Raziel didn't work out.but I was wondering if...well"Zephon said as he looked around.  
  
"if what zephon?"I asked.  
  
"well if.if you'd like to.shit..Rahab's better at this than I am.but Jen..would you like to go out with me? I mean..shit fuck.why the hell can't I be better at showing my emotions."Zephon said as he was scalding himself.  
  
"zephon.what exactly are you trying to say?"I asked as I was looking him over.  
  
"Well.I think you're very beautiful and you're a very sweet person to be human and.damn it.um.I would really like it if.you were my girlfriend.."Zephon said quickly. I looked at him and smiled touched. This was a side Zephon never ever shown..i always took him as a rough, violent and non emotional person. And now he was showing that he liked me as someone he would have as a girl friend.  
  
"Zephon.do you really mean that?"I asked still slightly shocked. Zephon looked at me and nodded.  
  
"but I'll completely understand if you don't want to see me in that way.I mean.hell not many girls do. Its always been Raziel, Turel and Dumah with the women.and what they don't get then rahab usually gets.most girls think I'm a hard ass..which I am but."Zephon said. I looked at zephon and smiled.  
  
"Zephon.shut the hell up."I pulled him to me and kissed him to shut him up. Zephon pulled back and looked shocked.  
  
"now why wouldn't I want to be your girlfriend?"I asked him.  
  
"I don't know.I thought you would want Dumah or turel before me.most girls do."Zephon said.  
  
"I'm not most girls now am I?"I asked and zephon shook his head.  
  
Kain was downstairs absentmindedly playing the ps2. he looked up from the controller and stared at the tv.  
  
"maybe its time we go back.."kain said to himself as he continued to watch the screen.  
  
A/N: sorry its so short but I'm having major writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be longer^_^! 


	16. final chapter i think...

Disclaimer: I don't own legacy of kain. Thank you for all of the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. this is the last chapter.there might be one more but I'm not sure yet. If anyone has any ideas for another chapter then you could always let me know. Well heres chapter 16! Enjoy.  
  
I had went to my mother's house to go visit her. It had been a week since me and Zephon had started seeing each other. When I came home I found the house completely clean and I didn't see the guys at all.  
  
I looked around some more and then I thought nothing more of it as I sat down to watch tv. An hour later Melchiah had come up from the basement with a couple of dupple bags and he was in his clan gear. I looked at him strangely as the others came up with dupple bags too. Even Zephon had bags.  
  
"um.are you guys going on a trip or something?"I asked as I noticed all of them were in clan gear.  
  
"Kain's decided that we are going back to Nosgoth.."turel said quickly as he packed his spell books. I looked like a semi truck had just hit me.  
  
"what? You mean permantatly?!"I shrieked. Turel nodded sadly. Kain came up and looked at me almost in tears.  
  
"b.but where will you guys go?! And why are you leaving? Is it something I've done?!"I exclaimed. Kain came up to me and wiped my falling tears away.  
  
"We have invaded your life enough child. You were very kind to let us stay for as long as you have Jennifer. But its time for us to go back and deal with the sarafan and rebuild our homes. It was nothing you did this is just something we have to do."Kain explained to me. I looked at him and finally broke down into tears.  
  
"please don't go."I cried almost begging them not to leave. Kain looked at me as if his heart broke just then.  
  
"Jennifer.being around 6 boys all of the time pretty much drives me crazy.but..if I could have a daughter.it would be you dear. Please don't make this harder for us than it already is.this is something we have to do."Kain said as he looked me over and then he hugged me to comfort me.  
  
after kain broke away from me I nodded sadly.  
  
"I can't stop you guys from leaving.and I'm really quite happy for you guys to come to this decision..i know it wasn't easy."I said as I looked down. Kain had backed away completely from me and I looked over to see that they were ready to go. Turel walked up to me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"thank you Jennifer.we would have been dead if it wasn't for you helping us. Keep that necklace we gave you on at all times.I casted a spell on it so that you would be forever protected by us.that's how we found you that night you were almost raped. I'm going to miss doing your homework for you.."turel laughed. I forced a smile as I fought back more tears.  
  
Dumah hugged me next and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Jen.I'm going to miss our little chitchats about how you hate pe..but most of all I'm going to miss you.I'm not good at long goodbyes so..i'll let you get all mushy with the others."Dumah said as he too fought back tears although he would never admit it being a warrior and all.  
  
Rahab looked at me and ran his hand down my cheek to catch my tears.  
  
"you were the only true friend I had jen.I'm going to miss you dragging me to the mall and you buying all of those books for me..i'll at least try and visit you as much as I can..i don't want to give up our friendship."Rahab said as he hugged me.  
  
melchiah decided to leave Zephon and Raziel last so he came up and hugged me.  
  
"I'm going to miss our video game battles. You are a very sweet person Jennifer.never let anything take away that sweetness ever..i still remember how you would sew my arm back together when it would fall off..but enough about that..i'll come with rahab to come visit you."melchiah said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
I looked at Zephon the tears now evident in my eyes. I walked up to him and walked into his arms where he held me tight against him.  
  
"I didn't know this was going to happen.I'm so sorry to hurt you jennifer."zephon said as he stroked my hair.  
  
"no.you didn't know..and I'm not that hurt.I know you'll find your way in Nosgoth."I said quietly. Zephon tilted my head up and kissed me softly.  
  
"this won't be the last time you'll see me.that is a promise. And even if I am in Nosgoth..you'll still be my girl. No matter what.cheer up baby.please don't cry.."Zephon said as he felt my tears on his skin. I nodded and wiped my eyes. I kissed him one last time before he backed away from me. Raziel came up to me and pushed some hair out of my face.  
  
"I know that this isn't easy for you to say goodbye.and its not for me either..but first off I want to say that I'm sorry and that I wish I could take away the pain I've caused you. And second that we will visit you anytime you want us to.."Raziel said as turel was opening a portal to Nosgoth.  
  
"Raziel.time to go.."Turel said sadly. Raziel nodded and looked at me as the others were leaving. He pulled me to him in a tight hug and then kissed me softly on the cheek.  
  
"take care of yourself jennifer."raziel said as he grabbed his bags. I nodded.  
  
"you too raziel.oh and raziel.keep an eye on zephon for me will you?"I asked as I sniffled. Raziel smiled and nodded.  
  
"of course. Good bye jen."Raziel said and before I could answer he walked through the portal and the portal closed leaving me completely alone in my living room. I dropped down on my floor and cried now that they were gone.  
  
4 months later..  
  
I had come home from school with being only a few weeks from graduating. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. I had lived alone for four months now and everything I looked at reminded me of the boys. Every time I would play my ps2 I would remember how the boys always fought over who was going to play it.everytime I seen a book I would remember how rahab would just sit and read and then want to go to the book store a few hours later.everytime I seen Scream or a slice them and dice them movie I thought of zephon.and every time I thought of rival schools I thought of melchiah..and then everytime I seen a father I thought of kain. And everytime I seen someone trying to be the fearless leader I thought of Raziel. Everytime I looked at the bar in my living room I thought of dumah and everytime I played Final Fantasy 8 and I had to use magic I thought of turel.  
  
I missed them so much and I couldn't really handle living alone. As I was watching tv I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and I seen a guy with sunglasses and black stringy hair hanging in his eyes leaning against the door. he smiled at me in a smile I regonized.  
  
"Hey baby.I was sent to ask you a favor."He said. I smiled at him and fought to keep from jumping into his arms.  
  
"Well well..Zephon..never thought you would wear your hair down again."I said as I smiled. Zephon took the sunglasses off and smiled back at me.  
  
"kain wants to know if we can move back in with you."Zephon said. I looked at him and smiled before I kissed him. 


End file.
